The Romance of Ren and Ri
by Artemis Tano
Summary: My romance of Hakuei Ren and(gender swapped to a girl) Seishun Ri(repeat-he's a girl now). This has absolutely no relation to my other story, so pretend that one never happened if you want. This story-compared to my others-is a slow, kinda funny yuri romance. WARNINGS- yuri(girlxgirl), bit of language, some smex. Third genre-drama. Otherwise…enjoy! Won't turn M till past ch 5-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**…I must REALLY like this pairing. Normally, I would do like, one story with three chapters at max. Now, here I am, second story while the other has 6 chapters(7 in progress). I must freaking ADORE this pairing. Now, this takes place in a dimension where my other story is null and void, so they're not connected in any way. Warning- yuri(two girls), crack pairing, no smex in this story. Maybe some passionate kissing and whatnot, but no smex. Hints, but no scenes. Enjoy! PS- NOT RELATED/DIFFERENT TIMELINE AS OTHER STORY.**

Seishun wasn't entirely sure when it started. All she knew was that suddenly the princess's affection and praise meant more to her, more than it had before. It was odd. As soon as Seishun had turned 17, she had started noticing slight changes in Hakuei's behavior- more small talk, the occasional joke, and the way they collided when they sparred. Seishun always ended up on the ground during sparring, as Lady Hakuei could take on four armed guards at once without breaking a sweat.

It was on one such occasion that Hakuei began to notice Seishun's change in behavior. It was nearly seven months after Seishun's 17th birthday, and they had just finished their last sparring match. By 'finished', that meant Hakuei had accidentally sent Seishun flying into the low branches of a tree, and was running to make sure she hadn't gotten injured. She found Seishun half dangling from a tree branch, trying to unhook her robe. Upside down.

Hakuei couldn't stop the laughter that followed- the sight of Seishun hanging upside down from a tree branch and wiggling around was hilarious. After she calmed down, she looked up just in time to see a flash of blue, then heard a thud. Leaning over the prone figure, she poked Seishun in the side, then gently turned her over. Seishun squinted up at the sun, raising a hand to cover her eyes and groaning. Hakuei smiled down at her, stretching out a hand.

Blushing, Seishun took and stood, thanking Hakuei. "So, s-should we head in milady?" Seishun asked, rotating her shoulder slowly. "Perhaps... It's getting dark out, and my Djinn is back in my room…" Hakuei paused, turning to look back at Seishun. Seishun caught her look and backed up a step as Hakuei began to approach her. "L-Lady Hakuei? Is something w-wrong?" Hakuei shook her head and got closer to Seishun, standing right by her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at Seishun's face for a moment.

Internally, Seishun was starting to panic. _W-What did I do? Is she mad at me? Please, no! she_ thought, desperately trying to remember if there would be a reason Hakuei would be mad at her. Suddenly, Hakuei sighed, shocking Seishun. "Drat. It is as I thought. You're my height now, Seishun. In a year, you'll be taller than me." Hakuei turned around, huffed, and began walking back towards the castle. Seishun covered her mouth as she grinned, realizing the princess was jealous of her height(I like pretending Seishun is 1-2 inches taller than Hakuei. Dunno why, I just do).

Unable to bite back her laughter, Seishun tried to catch up to Hakuei as she giggled into her hand. _Hmpf_-ing slightly, Hakuei sped up, making Seishun have to jog to catch up. As they neared the palace gates, Hakuei suddenly slowed, turning back to Seishun. "I just remembered- After we get back, Seishun, I will have to go to the main hall for a conference. I'm afraid you can't be inside the hall during the conference, but you may sit outside the doors if you wish, or stay in our room until I return." Seishun nodded, choosing to stay outside the conference hall's doors.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Hakuei was one of the last ones to leave. Before she could reach the door, however, she heard one of the guards outside exclaim something loudly. "I said watch it!", she heard someone snarl. "I-I'm sorry, Ryosai-san, I wasn't th-thinking…" said a soft voice she distinctly recognized. As she pushed her way to the door, she felt her stomach sink as she saw the scene- Seishun was down on one knee, hands clasped together and head bowed respectfully, with Ryosai standing over her. "I can say what I want, so don't go around acting like you can correct me!" Obviously quite angry, he planted his foot on Seishun's shoulder and shoved her over, scoffing as she skidded backwards.

Hakuei began walking forwards, but before she could make it to either Ryosai or Seishun, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was the Emperor's personal guard. "His Highness told me to tell the both of you to stand down or leave immediately- you're causing quite the ruckus." With that, he turned and closed the doors to the hall, leaving a tense silence behind. Hakuei walked over to Seishun, who was propped up on her elbows. She gestured down the hall and continued walking, hearing a shuffle of feet behind her. "This isn't over, girl!" she heard Ryosai mutter darkly.

When they got back to their room, Hakuei turned to Seishun. "What happened?" Hakuei's tone indicated that this was not an optional question- it was an order. Seishun grit her teeth and looked down, avoiding Hakuei's gaze. "I… I was feeling odd, and Ryosai-san passed by, and then I just-just lashed out for no reason. I'm deeply sorry for causing you worry, Highness." Seishun bowed her head, bringing her hands together. "Seishun. Why would you try to lie to me?" Hakuei asked. She sounded almost disappointed.

Seishun stiffened, then straightened back up. "I-I'm not lying, Your Highness, I simply do not know the cause of my actions. I wish I could provide a better reason, but I only have my lack of control as an excuse." Seishun began to bow again, but Hakuei placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her, gripping her shoulder hard. Seishun's eyes widened as she looked up in surprise. Hakuei was looking away from her, crossing her arms. _Oh no. She's mad. _Seishun thought, fear trickling down into her stomach.

Hakuei turned back around and suddenly advanced, shocking Seishun slightly. She backed the younger girl up until her legs were pressing up against the bed, Hakuei barely an inch away from her. Staring her down angrily yet… kindly. Seishun gulped nervously and tried to look away, but Hakuei placed her hands on Seishun's cheeks, forcing her to look up at the princess. "Seishun. If you don't tell me what happened, I will have to punish you for lying to me… and I know neither of us want that." Seishun searched her eyes, knowing it was true- Hakuei had only had to seriously punish her three times in nearly ten years, and neither of them had enjoyed it-Seishun because it was painful, Hakuei because she didn't like seeing her in pain.

Hakuei herself had moved to end the punishment system a few times, but had been overwhelmingly shot down. Seishun wouldn't allow her to break the laws for her sake, and had once purposefully made the princess madder so she would do what she had to. Unfortunately, it had worked pretty well.

Seishun took a deep, shaky breath, and closed her eyes. "I… I apologize for lying, your Highness. But I-I cannot seem to remember exactly what made me lose my temper… therefore, I cannot change my answer." Seishun opened her eyes, hoping she had conveyed her meaning. Hakuei sighed- she understood what Seishun was doing, but she couldn't let it pass. "Very well, Seishun. Come along." Seishun trailed Hakuei out of their room and down the trail to the training area.

No one was around it at this time of night, so Hakuei lit the torches and locked the door. She went over to the weapons rack and waved Seishun over, pulling out a length of rope. Seishun cringed, but stood by while Hakuei tied her left arm behind her back. Tightening it, she placed Seishun in the middle of the ring, then went back to the racks. Seishun shifted from foot to foot as Hakuei drank something, then walked out into the ring. "The goal is simple. We have a match until one of us in no longer able to fight- but this time, I do not mean down and dazed. The other must be unconscious for it to be considered a win. Understood?"

Seishun nodded, taking a defensive stance. She knew she couldn't beat Hakuei, especially with her arm tied behind her back. Hakuei advanced, starting with some quick jabs, which Seishun managed to block. She began circling, forcing Seishun to move or change her position. Darting in, Hakuei reeled off a high kick and quick punch, which caught Seishun's elbow. Off-balance, Seishun took two step backwards, holding her block up as Hakuei pressed her advantage. Focused on blocking the attacks in front of her, she didn't notice the wall behind her until it was too late.

Bumping into the wall, Seishun started, not realizing how far they had moved. Hakuei threw a roundhouse kick, and Seishun managed to duck under it and come up on Hakuei's left. Throwing a jab and a quick kick, she backed away again, determined not to fall quickly.

* * *

Four minutes later, however, Seishun crashed into the weapons rack, breaking several things. Gritting her teeth, she opened one eye, only to shut it when Hakuei (not-to-gently)put her foot on her stomach. Seishun tried to shove herself up with one hand, but received a kick to the torso for her efforts. Gasping, she felt another blow on her shoulder and fell back, crashing through more spears. Muscles screaming, Seishun lay where she was, wheezing in pain. She managed to turn onto her side and prop herself up on her elbow, hunching her shoulders.

"Y-You win, m-milady." she said, digging her fingers into the dirt. Seishun yelped as something slammed into her stomach, sending her back another two feet. "The only way I win, Seishun, is by you *_hic_* confessing to me, or by me rendering you unconscious. I *_hic_* don't really care how this goes, but we both know which way I'd prefer." Seishun opened her eyes in surprise, hearing a slight slur in the words. _Oh gods, she must've drunk- she drank alcohol right before the match! _Seishun almost wanted to do a face palm, but settled for dropping her head on the dirt in exasperation.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a poke to the stomach, follow by a foot nudging her arm. "Well, Seishun? What do you *_hic_* want to do? I'd rather not send you to the infirmary." Seishun grunted as Hakuei pressed her foot down, pushing her chest into the ground. "I…" Seishun trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. She yelled in surprised when a hand grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up, turning her so her feet couldn't touch the ground(y'know, stereotypical bad guy holding good guy out in front of him with one arm by the neck. Think Tobi v Konan). Kicking slightly, Seishun felt her airway begin to constrict.

"Tell me, Seishun. Tell me now or I'll dismiss you." Seishun's eyes shot open, and she finally let her muscles go slack. Hakuei noticed, and loosened her grip slightly. "Are you *_hic_* going to tell me?" Hakuei asked. Seishun nodded, feeling crushed. Hakuei dropped her, crouching down next to Seishun as she began coughing and gulping down air. "Now, tell me what Ryosai said, and how you responded." Seishun took her hand away from her throat and nodded, looking down at the floor.

"He w-was passing by, talking to some-some guards, and h-he said "That girl doesn't know what she's doing! I refuse to let some h-high-and-mighty princess brat tell me h-how to run my army!" I got so m-mad when he said that, I just- I stood up and told him that he shouldn't say those things about you. I s-said it was disrespectful. He got r-really mad and started yelling about how I couldn't tell him what to do, and how I n-needed to learn my place. I-I realized I had said some stupid things, so I wa-ws apologizing, and th-then the doors opened, and…" Seishun trailed off, clenching her fists in her lap as she closed her eyes.

She was waiting for some annoyed remark, or a lecture, or even another kick. What she was not expecting was for Hakuei to grab her hands and press them into the ground behind her. She also did not expect for Hakuei to _sit on her lap _and stare her down. Completely trapped, Seishun could only stare back into Hakuei's eyes, blushing, captivated by the swirl of emotions there. And then it happened. One of them, probably Hakuei, leaned in, and then they were kissing. Hakuei's tongue was teasing her lip and Seishun was moaning and it had just fucking _happened_.

Fireworks went off in Seishun's mind, feeling Hakuei's lips and her warmth. Hakuei's hands were running up her side and she knew she was blushing badly. They reached her collar and fisted her shirt, pulled her closer and pressing harder. Seishun's arms buckled slightly and she dropped to her elbows, bringing Hakuei down on top of her. Pushing her knees down on either side of Seishun's thighs, Hakuei broke off and pulled her head back slightly. "I've always known, idiot, why didn't you say anything before now? The only things that would've made you lash out at a senior officer willingly would've been treason, an attack, or an insult to me. You're so loyal to me, it was almost inevitable…"

Seishun looked up in surprise as Hakuei trailed off, rubbing her hand along Seishun's neck. Then she was on her again, pressing almost desperately against Seishun's front as she kissed her. Seishun's breathing hitched as Hakuei's tongue went into her mouth, battling her own. Seishun began to go slack from shock, her shoulders leaning back. Hakuei noticed and broke off, sitting up. "Seishun, are you okay?" "Y-Yes, I j-just- a-am I dreaming? Y-You were drunk, and n-now you're…" Seishun blinked as Hakuei smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You're not dreaming, Seishun. Don't worry. I'm sorry I had to trick you, but it was for the best," Hakuei said, standing and dusting herself off. "Now, should we go to bed?" Seishun blinked slowly, then started. "E-Eh?! I-I- uhh, I'm s-sorry Hakuei-sama, I th-think I'll sleep out h-here…" Seishun's face was crimson- surely she had misunderstood! Hakuei tilted her head to one side in confusion-then suddenly, her eyes widened. A light tinge of pink ran across her face as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh dear, I didn't- my apologies, Seishun, I think I phrased that rather…badly, I meant, sh-shouldn't we go back to our room and sleep?" she said. Seishun nodded, steam coming out of her ears as she blinked slowly. "Y-Yes, th-that would be wise, but I think I'll just-just lay here." Hakuei looked at her quizzically as Seishun slowly turned over and stretched out on the ground, wincing. _Going to bed with Hakuei-sama, going to bed with Hakuei-sama… _Seishun shook her head, trembling, denying the thoughts as blood ran out of her nose.

"…W-Well, I think I'll being going back now, then. I'll see you in the morning?" "R-Right. I'll be there when the sun r-rises, my lady." Seishun stammered. Hakuei nodded, the blush fading from her cheeks. She turned and headed back towards their room, casting a glance at Seishun's prone figure.

Seishun, meanwhile, was trying to stop her nosebleed. After she managed to wipe away most of the blood, she turned over on her back, wincing when she found a piece of wood under her. Managing to get comfortable, Seisun sighed, closing her eyes. She coated to ten, hoping when she opened her eyes she wouldn't be waking up. Slowly, she opened her eyes to a familiar figure. Seishun blinked quickly, sitting up in surprise. "H-Hakuryu-dono! Wh-What brings you out here at this time of night?" Seishun stammered, bowing on her knees.

"Nice to see you too, Seishun. I was going to see about practicing a _kata _or two, then I saw you lying here bleeding with Hakuei nowhere in sight. What happened?" Seishun blushed heavily at the "what happened?", but took a deep breath. Sitting up, she said, "W-We were having a practice match, and th-then I fell into the weapons rack and broke it, s-so I told Hakuei-dono that I'd fix it and see her in the morning." _Not a total lie, _Seishun thought. She did feel guilty about breaking the rack, even if Hakuei had kicked her into it.

"Ah. I see. Well then, I'll leave you to that, Seishun." Hakuryu pulled Seishun up with one hand, offering a small smile. Seishun smiled back and bowed deeply, wishing him a good night.

After he walked out, Seishun feel to her knees, letting out a sigh of relief. _I thought he had seen what happened! I guess I'd better start fixing this… _she thought, looking at the splintered rack glumly.

* * *

**…Okay, I know I said I was done with this pairing, but to be fair, I wrote this like two months ago, so…I wasn't done then! I dug this up and decided to try a more-romance-and-plot-than-smex story for once. Just to try it. And this ****pairing seriously does not get enough attention. Please R&amp;R, I love getting messages!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I said I wouldn't do any more on this pairing. I lied. Whoops. Anyways, I wanna try something that's not just complete plotless smex, so now… plot-based(crack) yuri romance. I'm also trying to tone down the OC-ness I accidentally brought onto my characters last time. Yeah, I got called out on that…happy? Don't expect to much too fast action, this is supposed to be realistic-well, anime-realizstic. Kinda. I'm changing a few event slightly-okay, a lot- to add drama, and I may skip some plot points. Thanks for reading this A/N blurb, enjoy!**

Seishun nudged the door open carefully, wincing as it squeaked. She knew it was really late, and she didn't want to wake Hakuei up-she'd get kitchen duty for a week if she did. Creeping over to her blanket, Seishun knelt down and took her sword off her shoulders, sighing as her muscles twinged. _That stupid rack took _forever_ to fix… _Seishun thought, yawning. "Go to sleep, Seishun," A voice whispered out of nowhere, scaring Seishun half to death. "H-Hai, Hakuei-dono. Gomen."(Ohh man, do I love Japanese!) Seishun unfroze and lay down on her side, letting out a deep breath.

The next morning, they got their new assignment- the Kouga Clan. They were an old clan which bred good warriors, but they stubbornly refused to join the empire. "You have two weeks to persuade them. After that, we attack and force them into subjugation. Let them know their choices clearly." Hakuei nodded, face blank and cold. Seishun clenched her fists in her lap, her eyes darting to the figure on Hakuei's left. Ryosai was sneering as he looked at a report of the Kouga.

"Look at these whimps! And they call themselves warriors? Why do we not just massacre them all? Warning them will give them a chance to escape!" Ryosai barked impatiently. "Our objective is peace, general, not slaughter. An Empire rules by conquering, yes, but not by pointless violence." Hakuei said coldly. Seishun bit back a smile as Hakuei reprimanded the general, making him go red in the face. "…very well. Shall we move out then, Princess?" Ryosai spat the word out, clearly frustrated. Hakuei nodded and stood up slowly as Ryosai stormed out the door, shooting Seishun a brief look-a look filled with venom. Seishun shivered as he passed, a feeling of foreboding washing over her.

"Let's go, Seishun." Hakuei said briskly, snapping her out of her trance. "H-Hai," Seishun stuttered, quickly fumbling to her feet. They walked down the hall towards their room, Seishun three paces behind, as always. When they walked into their room, Hakuei suddenly turned and pressed Seishun back into the door, shutting it firmly. Seishun whimpered as Hakuei stared intensely at her, unused to this side of her. Then Hakuei narrowed her eyes, leaning forwards and pressing her guard's head back until it hit the door. Seishun moaned into the kiss, heart beating wildly with the unexpected attack.

Stretching her neck up, Seishun pressed back down slightly, surprising Hakuei. As Hakuei broke the kiss and pulled back, Seishun hands twitched upwards, then stopped. Hakuei smiled softly as Seishun's face flushed a dark red, leaning back in. Seishun felt her breath hitch again as Hakuei kissed her again, her sweet scent almost overwhelming at this distance. Seishun started when she felt Hakuei's mouth open, forcing hers open as well. Her head bumped against the door again as Hakuei regained control, pushing back. Seishun whimpered softly as Hakuei's tongue swiped her lip, making Hakuei blush as well.

Pretending not to notice, Hakuei broke off, breathing heavily. She uncurled her fingers from Seishun's robe and brushed herself off. Seishun, who was still pressed against the door, began to relax slowly, heart pounding in her chest. _Th-That was so… I can't even describe the scent and the feel…or the taste…and the-the _passion _in there… _Seishun felt a little light-headed as she packed her bag, absentmindedly checking the straps. "Seishun, are you listening?" Hakuei's voice floated into her head and Seishun looked up to see Hakuei looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've checked the straps on your bag four times in the last minute, and completely ignored me when I said I was going to take a quick bath before we depart. Are you alright?" Seishun blinked, then panicked a little. "G-Gomenasai, Hakuei-d-dono! I-I was a little d-distracted, and I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Seishun dropped down to one knee, closing her eyes tightly as she bowed. Hakuei let out a small breath and patted Seishun on the head so softly that Seishun almost thought she had imagined it. Striding past her to the door, Hakuei entered the bathroom and began getting the water ready.

Seishun let out a deep breath, sinking back against the wall. _W-Wow…Hakuei-dono is so kind that sometimes I forget how scary she can be__…_ Five minutes later, Hakuei strode out of the bathroom in her robe, starting when she heard a panicked squeak at the other end of the room. "A-Ah, gomen Hakuei-dono, I was just ch-changing…" Seishun stammered, half-hidden behind a wardrobe. Hakuei turned her head quickly, the tips of her ears turning pink. "Yes, well…hurry up, then, we need to leave," Hakuei said, stepping behind her changing screen.

The shuffle of clothing was all that was heard for a minute, until Seishun said, "H-Hakuei-dono? Eto…y-your um…one of your-_things _is out here, and you might…want it to wear, uh…" Hakuei raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what Seishun meant. "Would you pass it to me, Seishun?" "H-Hai!" Seishun said nervously. Quick footsteps followed the words and Hakuei nearly burst out laughing as Seishun stiffly held out a pair of underwear to her. _Honestly…It's mean of me, I know, but still…Seishun, you're so…not quite innocent, but…child-like. _Hakuei thought.

Tugging the offending piece of clothing from Seishun's grasp, Hakuei said, "Why thank you, Seishun. I was in need of those." Hakuei imagined Seishun's mortified expression, but bit back her laugh when she rounded the curtain, now fully dressed. Seishun was pulling Hakuei's pack over her own, struggling to balance the two. "Seishun, you don't need to…" Hakuei trailed off as Seishun shook her head vigorously, smiling. "It wouldn't do to have you carry your own, my lady. And besides, that's…what I'm here for, ne?" Seishun smiled, looking down at the floor. Hakuei smiled slightly, turning to the door.

"Well, let's go then, Seishun." Hakuei strode out of the room, Seishun three steps behind. As always.

* * *

**(This is part where the plot starts being manipulated a bit. A few events will change/not happen/move.)**

Hakuei sighed, leaning back against her chair. "Ryosai, we need to at least offer them the option. You know that. if they still refuse after two weeks, then-and only then, unless they should attack us-we attack them," Hakuei stood, cutting Ryosai's protest off. "We go to propose this to them tomorrow, Ryosai. That's it." Hakuei turned, pushing her chair aside. Striding out of the council room, Hakuei turned the corner, silently fuming. _That man is unbearable…now I completely understand why Seishun went off on him… _Hakuei shook her head, changing directions.

Seishun hummed to herself, pulling the rope down hard. The wheel spun slowly as she pulled it out further, spotting the edge of the pail. Heaving the water bucket out of the well, Seishun carefully poured it into the barrel, nearly filling it. "Seishun!" Seishun looked up in surprise as Hakuei walked towards her, a rather neutral expression across her face- _As normal, _Seishun thought. _Hakuei-dono isn't normally very expressive…_ Seishun bowed when Hakuei stopped walking, looking down into the barrel.

"Gathering water? Well, hurry and finish, we need to prepare for our trip and then practice." Hakuei turned, beginning the walk back to their room. "T-trip?" Seishun said, confused. Shaking her head, she turned back to the barrel. _Doesn't matter. I'm sure she'll tell me tomorrow… _Dragging the barrel to the kitchen, Seishun set off towards her room at a jog. Suddenly, a voice roared in front of her, and she jumped back in fear as Ryosai's attendant rounded the corner in front of her. Slowing to a walk, Seishun bit her lip nervously as Ryosai appeared right behind him, face twitching in anger.

His eyes met hers, burning, and Seishun looked away. _Please don't want any trouble, please don't want any trouble… _Seishun thought, concentrating on the floor in front of her. "Oi! Aren't you supposed to bow?" Seishun started, looking over at Ryosai's attendant. "R-Right…" Seishun stammered, quickly clasping her hands and bowing to a low angle. She felt sweat gather at her forehead as Ryosai said nothing, then growled. Seishun flinched as the edge of Ryosai's cape swished upwards, clipping her face. She said nothing as a tassel opened a small cut on the side of her chin, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Seishun relaxed as she heard Ryosai's footsteps fade, letting out a sigh. Placing a hand over her heart, she tried to calm herself down. _Ryosai's dangerous...even Hakuei-dono admits that he is is formidable, so it shouldn't…be surprising that I'm…so terrified…but still… _Seishun grit her teeth, digging her fingers into her shirt angrily. _Hakuei-dono wouldn't let her fear control her…but that's her…I'm not… _Shaking her head vigorously, Seishun turned back to the hallway, walking quickly this time.

Hakuei sighed, taking another sip of her tea. _What could be taking Seishun this long? _Hakuei set her cup down and stood, walking over to the door. She reached for the handle, then stopped as she heard quick footsteps. Hakuei took a step back as the door was thrust open, Seishun stepping through quickly. "G-Gomen Hakuei-do-" Seishun saw the princess standing less than a foot away, and instantly tried to take a step back, tripping over her heel.

"Ow…" Seishun sat up and rubbed her head, half out of the door way. Hakuei quickly blinked away her surprise, returning to her unfazed demeanor. Resisting the urge to smile, she turned back to the room, heading towards the packs in the corner. "We're taking a small trip tomorrow, Seishun. You, Ryosai and I will be going from here to the Kouga village on horseback. It should only take us a few hours at most, but I thought I'd have you prepare a smaller back with some necessities in it- food, water, and first aid." Seishun nodded, quickly understanding.

"Right. I have everything, but we need to adjust the bag so it can go from the horse's back to a person's." Seishun opened up the sewing kit, quickly undoing one of the straps. Hakuei sat back and pulled at a report on the Kouga, reading up for the mission. A quick hiss interrupted her, and she turned to Seishun quizzically. Seishun looked up shyly and shook her head, looking back down at the sewing. After two more hisses and another odd look, Seishun held up the pack. "I think I've got it! With this strap, I can adjust it over the horse's neck, then over my shoulder to carry it…" Seishun placed it on the chair carefully, standing up to stretch her arms.

A flash of red caught Hakuei's attention. Grabbing Seishun's wrist, she ignored the exclamation of surprise and focused on Seishun's hands. Worn from pulling the well rope, there were four gashes along her hands, three on the left and one on the right. _She hissed because she scratched herself with the needle… _Hakuei looked up at Seishun's face, spotting more red on her chin. "You're going to bleed yourself to death at this rate…" Seishun's ears burned as Hakuei tilted her chin up, examining the cut. "This wasn't made from a weapon…at least, not one that I recognize…" Seishun shook her head, searching for an answer.

"W-Well, when I was in the kitchen, I-I accidentally…" Seishun stopped as Hakuei's eyes bore into hers, cutting her off. "Are you about to lie to me, Seishun?" Hakuei said slowly. "N-No." Seishun whispered, eyes widening slightly. Hakuei nodded, sitting back down in her chair and raising an eyebrow. Swallowing hard, Seishun took a deep breath and restarted her story. "I-I was running to g-get back here, and I almost r-ran into Ryosai-san…I-I was sh-shocked so I f-forgot to bow, so he t-told me to, and I d-did…and when he t-turned to leave, his cl-cloak caught my chin, th-that's all…" Seishun stammered, feeling Hakuei's gaze on her.

"I see…Ryosai…will he never cease to antagonize people?" Hakuei sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Never mind that. We need to bandage your-_wounds _before they get worse." Seishun blushed at the word "wounds": "I-It's just a f-few small scratches! I-I'll be fine, Hakuei-dono." Seishun said, a nervous smile crossing her face. Hakuei stoically held her hand out, plan upwards, towards Seishun. Seishun looked at it in confusion, then looked at her own hands. Carefully, Seishun placed her right hand in Hakuei's palm, barely touching it with her fingers. Hakuei turned her hand so she was holding all of Seishun's fingers in her own, covering them.

"Are you sure they're just scratches, Seishun?" Hakuei said, tightening her grip slightly. Seishun flinched as her cut began to bleed again, running slowly down her hand. "I-I'm not so sure anymore…" Seishun muttered, closing one eye as Hakuei pulled her hand down. "So should you bandage your wounds before tomorrow?" Hakuei almost completely closed her grip around Seishun's hand, making her whimper in pain. "Y-yes. G-Gomenasai, Hakuei-dono." Hakuei loosened her grip and carefully let go of Seishun's hand, trying not to get any blood on her hand.

"Good. Seishun, I wouldn't order you to do something irrational, and you know that. If you're not feeling well when there is a chance-even if it's a small one-that we have to fight, then you can't protect yourself or me." Seishun started, then closed her eyes. "R-right. I-I'm so, so sorry, Hakuei-dono. I d-didn't mean to disobey you." Seishun felt a burning behind her eyes, but kept them closed as she bowed lower. "Just get it done before we go to sleep." Seishun flinched at the force in the words-Hakuei was annoyed. _This is bad…I didn't think this would __annoy her! I just thought…maybe she wouldn't worry, or maybe…maybe she would finally think I'm strong… _

* * *

Seishun sighed, pressing her face into the mane of her horse. Hakuei had barely spoken to her since they had left for the Kouga clan's camp, only biding her a quick morning hello before they headed out. Shifting her swords slightly, Seishun looked down at her bandaged hands. _It's true that this will not hamper me as much as open cuts, but still… _Seishun's arms suddenly tingled, her eyes widening as Ryosai slowed down and stopped. Seishun looked in surprise as Hakuei sped up, running towards a galloping horse.

_Hakuei-dono! _Seishun thought in a panic. She let out a breath of relief when Hakuei swiped something from the back of the horse and wheeled quickly, slowing to a trot. Seishun tightened her grip on the reins as someone ran over the top of a hill, clearly surprised to see them. Pulling up next to the princess, Seishun swallowed her questions as she saw the thing Hakuei had saved was a boy. He was sitting up and smiling cheerfully at Hakuei, who was smiling back gently. Dismounting, Hakuei lowered the boy to the ground, watching him run over to an old lady-the village elder.

Seishun slid off the horse, coming up on Hakuei's left. "What brings strangers to our village?" The old woman, clearly the leader here, seemed slightly suspicious. _Well, that is with good reason, _Seishun thought, bowing as Hakuei began explaining their visit. _We show up, riding on horseback with weapons, and cut into their peaceful life to ask them submit to the Empire. Having the threat of an army on them will not be well-received… _Seishun started as one of the men drew his sword and snarled angrily at Ryosai. He charged, raising the sword above his head.

Seishun reacted before she thought-drawing her right sword, she darted to the right and intercepted the blow, grunting. The man seemed shocked, but continued to press down, trying to break her block. "Striking him would be a declaration of war. Is that really what you want?" Seishun put as much false confidence as she could into speaking, tensing her muscles so she wouldn't tremble. _If they do decide to attack us right now, we can't defend against so many at close quarters…Hakuei-dono…I hope we really don't have to fight..._

* * *

**Mini-cliffhanger! Yeah! So I'm working on several fics right now, trying to catch up, and as I mentioned, this one is mainly romance over lemon, so don't expect any of that for a good few chapters. Kissing, talking, some fighting, emotions, all that stuff. But hard lemon? Not yet. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Updating besides the almost-no views and negative PMs! Hope everyone enjoys, please R&amp;R, it makes me SO happy, no under 17s reading, girlxgirl fic, romance and kissing, no particularly lemon(aka smex) scenes in this chapter. Cannot guarantee the content of the next few. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but it's hotter than the last two in my opinion. I literally daydreamed about this so many times in Science class I nearly died.**

Seishun blinked slowly, looking at Hakeui's face in shock. She was sitting calmly in her chair, sipping tea. "P-Princess, what did you just…say?" Seishun asked slowly, confused. "The boy I saved earlier in the village flew down here and had a chat with me. We mustn't go to war with the Kouga clan. Now, would you please fetch the water pail." Seishun sighed in exasperation, taking her hand off of her swords. "Yes your Highness. I'll be right back." Seishun turned and trudged out of the room to the kitchen, where she got a bucket of water from one of the rather frazzled cooks.

When she returned, however, she nearly dropped the pail out of surprise. Hakuei had changed into her sleeping gown and left her robe on the changing screen, sitting casually on the bed. "Ah, good. Would you start, then?" Hakuei stepped behind the screen, her shadow lifting her gown off of her head. Seishun flushed red and looked away as Hakuei stretched her arms out and laid down on her stomach, propping her head up on her pillow. Seishun hesitated before slowly walking over, dragging her legs slightly. Setting the pail down, she took the small cup and poured a small amount of water onto Hakuei's back, averting her eyes.

Hakuei sighed contently as Seishun began pressing down on her back, going lightly but firmly over her shoulder blades. "How long has it been since you did this last?" Hakuei said, bringing her hands together. "Uhm…two months or so, I believe." Seishun said softly. Hakuei moaned slightly as Seishun reached her lower back, pressing harder. Hesitating, Seishun trailed back upwards, fingers grazing over Hakuei's spine. Hakuei shivered as Seishun placed a bit more water on her back, letting it pool where her her back dipped before spreading it outwards.

"Seishun? What's that under the wardrobe?" Seishun froze, hands pulling back before pressing back down hastily. "W-Well uh…I don't know, what does it appear to be?" Seishun pressed her knuckles along Hakuei's spine, feeling her tense before she answered. "From here, it looks like something you tried to hide from me where I wouldn't look unless I managed to lay at this angle." Seishun froze as her eyes darted up to meet Hakuei's. "Something I tried to hide…?" Seishun winced when Hakuei raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then sighed. "It's just a book I was reading, and…well, it's sort of childish, so I thought you would disapprove…"

Hakuei raised an eyebrow as Seishun kept her eyes glued to her hands, kneading the flesh beneath her slowly. "May I see this children's book then?" Hakuei inquired. Sighing, Seishun flushed red and nodded, throughly beaten. She bent down and carefully pulled the book out, holding it out to Hakuei nervously. As soon as she took the book, Seishun pulled more water from the pail, distracting herself. Hakuei's eyes widened slightly as she saw the book rating and genre. _I do not think this would be suitable for children-it may be even innapropriate for me to read… _"I didn't know you read...these kinds of books."

Seishun turned a darker read and murmured hasty disagreements as Hakuei opened the cover. Seishun winced as Hakuei flipped to a random page, her eyes shooting open. "Oh my…" Seishun hung her head as her cheeks burned more intensely-she could recognize the scene Hakuei flipped to. _Why does she have to flip to one of the only adult-rated scenes in the book?! _Seishun thought miserably. _Now's Hakuei-dono is going to think I'm some dirty-minded kid who's really innapropriate... _

As Seishun's thoughts swirled in her head toturously, Hakuei's own thoughts began to focus on Seishun. _If Seishun reads stuff like this, she's clearly more mature than I give her credit for sometimes...especially times like yesterday...wait, she seems completely different than when we went to see the Kouga today...now that I think about it... _Hakuei's eye twitched as she realized Seishun's whole personality seemed to shift slightly when it was just the two of them alone. _She becomes more hesitant and apologetic, unlike her more argumentative, strong side. Is it because of her feelings for me? _Hakuei closed the book, deep in thought.

Seishun let out a sigh when she realized Hakuei had closed the book, probably disinterested. _Or maybe disgusted... _Seishun sighed again, resting her hands on Hakuei's back. "Seishun, may I ask you something?" Seishun started in surprise, pulling her hands off of Hakuei's back. "Of course..." she said nervously, bending down to get more water. "Why...do you like me?" Seishun nearly dropped the cup on Hakuei's back, sloshing the water around a bit over the edge. "W-why do I...uhhh...w-well..." Seishun placed the cup back in the pail and quickly spread the water, her arms starting to flush pink like her face.

"W-Well I've...know you f-for quite a while a-and...you always...you're a-always kind and just, even wh-when other's wouldn't be...and you're very smart, and thoughtful, gentle, and c-caring, and b-beautiful...Hakuei-dono is tolerant and understanding ...and your battle skills and bravery are am-m-mazing...and I've always..." Seishun's hands slowed, her heart beating a bit too fast and a bit too loud.

"I've always looked...looked up to you and wanted-wanted you to suceed in your g-goal of bringing about peace, because that's a...that's a wonderful goal, even if it is a h-hard task...you've managed t-to do so much anyways...even though some said it couldn't be done...you never gi-gave up, and always tried to talk before using violence...that's more than m-most others would've done...Hakuei-dono can be frightening, but not in a-a terrifying way...it's...it's more like being frightened of disappointing you fearing ph-physical harm...because I know you don't like inflicting pain...and I know you want to save people...you have an amazing will and character... and strength, ch-charm, talent, heart...and that's...that's why I-" Seishun stopped, lessening the pressure she put on Hakuei's back.

Hakuei smiled to herself, warmed by Seishun's speech. "And that's...why you love me?" Hakuei whispered slyly, hearing a gasp behind her. Seishun's hands clenched and sild off her back, leaving her cold and exposed to the air. Hakuei looked over as Seishun turned, bright pink all over, and sat down, crossing her legs. She placed her hands on her knees, leaning over towards her feet. She was breathing hard, and Hakuei could tell she was struggling with her inner sense of duty. _She knows it would endanger my honor and her life, and she doesn't want that…of course we would never be able to openly admit out in public, and she doesn't wish to hinder my career or life…I know her too well, it seems…as I know she won't pursue her desires without a little push... _"I...don't think I can...s-say that...I'm not...very g-good…with …words and stuff..." Seishun muttered, turning a dark red.

Hakuei smiled, laughing a little bit. "And what about you, Seishun?" Seishun started a bit, turning her head slightly. "What do you think I see in you?" Seishun's shoulders slumped a bit as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Well I'm..." Seishun blinked, hearing Hakuei slide off the bed. Her face went from fading red to tomato dark in a second as Hakuei leaned back-to-back against her. Seishun shivered as she felt the water on Hakuei's back soak into her shirt, tilting her head back slightly. "You're always so hard on yourself...you're sweet, dependable, incredibly loyal, hardworking, and quite cute...I know I can count on you to have my back, even when I've wronged or punished you..."

Seishun stiffened slightly, turning a bit towards Hakuei. "You've never-not without reason-and I think you're much-" Seishun buried her head in her knees, frustrated, as Hakuei giggled softly and stood. _I can't say that to her...it's not right, even if I want to...it could end up hurting her...and she's already done more than her share for me... _Seishun was broken from her thoughts when Hakuei's hand brushed her upper ear, cupping it slightly before tracing down the side of her face. Seishun's blood roared louder in her ears as Hakuei knelt down next to her, turning her head.

"So cute..." Hakuei whispered into her ear, making Seishun whimper at the hot breath on her face. She quickly pushed away the innapropriate thoughts, cursing herself for reading that damned book. The princess smiled gently before closing the distance between them, giving Seishun a peck on the nose before moving down to her mouth. Seishun felt her hesitation plastered across her face as she whimpered slightly, bringing her hand up to Hakuei's sleeve.

Thanking the heavens Hakuei had put her robe back on, Seishun kept a firm grip on the cloth as Hakuei suddenly forced her mouth open, twisting her head. Whimpering again, Seishun felt Hakuei's tongue slide cautiously over her bottom lip, slowly adjusting her to the feel. As Hakuei's tongue slid over her own, Seishun gulped slightly, turning her head to the side. Seishun finally relaxed as Hakuei's free hand reached up and grabbed the edge of her robe, tugging her closer. Seishun tightened her grip on Hakuei's sleeve, knuckles white from pressure.

Seishun suddenly pulled back and broke off, gasping, as Hakuei slowly opened her eyes. Seishun took several deep breaths, her head dropping downwards slightly as Hakuei released it. Hakuei let that hand fall to the floor, but trailed the other upwards until it was on Seishun's neck, sending tingles down her spine. "Hakuei-dono-" Seishun's words were muffled as Hakuei yanked her closer and kissed her roughly, trying to convey her feelings without the words. Seishun felt her heart race as Hakuei tightened her grip on her neck, making it slightly hard to breathe.

Seishun strained her neck slightly as she pressed upwards, wincing slightly at Hakuei pulled her closer. Hakuei felt the air around them heat up slightly as Seishun quivered slightly beneath her, the pit of her stomach tingling slightly. _No, Hakuei…you can't do __that to Seishun…forcing yourself upon her is the worst possible thing you could do, even if she's… _Hakuei clenched her jaw slightly, starting when she hear Seishun whimper. Realizing she just bit Seishun's lip, she broke off, letting out a breath, and tilted Seishun's head downwards. Giving her a gentle peck on the forehead, Hakuei stood slowly and walked back to her bed. "Goodnight, Seishun."

Seishun blinked stupidly before her mind restarted and she murmured "G-Goodnight, Hakuei-dono..." She yelped as Hakuei gently tossed her book to her, her blush returning full force. "Th-thank you..." "Ah, Seishun is so cute when we're alone..." Seishun huffed slightly as she crawled over to her cot, shoving the book under it. _Cute... _Seishun thought giddily.

* * *

**Oh man. My brain was DYING to turn that into lemon. This scene was actually originally a lot shorter, only a thousand words, but I made it longer just so I can say I've done something. Anyways, shifting the order of things around a bit, next chapter will pick up right as Seishun and Hakuei leave to go visit the Kouga Clan after their soldiers have been "ambushed". It'll play out from there, but I'll probably have to cut the Kouga run-in and Ryosai fight into two seperate chapters. There will be plot displacement/changes/moving/new events/canceled events. I don't own Magi- if I did, it'd probably be a partially yuri show, so...hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! New chapter! Here we go!…shit. I'll admit it-my creativity DIED today. I'm behind on all my stories, and I think…I think I'm losing my appetite for lemon. Fluffy romance works too…well, fluffy yuri romance…well, fluffy crack semi-plotless not-_TOO_-OC yuri romance…yeah. Anyways, I'm not gonna update as much as I used to, so that basically means you're gonna see me once or twice a month. Maybe. Standard warnings-lemon, yuri(girlxgirl),no under 17s, some plot disarray/changes/shifting/other stuff, enjoy! This starts when Hakuei and Seishun are kinda ambushed by the Kouga in that valley.**

"Princess!" Seishun exclaimed. Hakuei stood still, her hand clenching slightly in pain before easing out. _Why didn't she dodge? That would've been easy to dodge and she knows it! I know she wants to make a point but-but this is crazy! A wound like that will hamper her in battle and- _Seishun gasped as the Kouga men rallied, Hakuei's words being ineffective. _Damn it! _Seishun thought, sliding off her horse and gripping the handle of her swords. _With these odds- _Seishun started as the men charging at her slowed, a look of shock on their faces. Seishun turned, looking past Hakuei to see the old woman-and that boy.

_She stopped them…oh thank kami, she stopped them…but what does she want? Will she join or leave? Or…will she tell them to attack again. _Seishun shifted her grip off her swords in relief when she saw the old lady bow. _They've submitted…that's great…Lady Hakuei will be happy about this… _Seishun went down to one knee as the warriors dropped their weapons, falling to a bow as well.

* * *

"We must get back quickly-I fear Ryosai may take action before we can tell him of this development." Seishun nodded, then paused. "But- my lady, your wounds-even if we can't treat properly, we should still-" Hakuei shook her head, giving Seishun a look of urgency. "Ryosai is greedy and ambitious. I fear he may try to mobilize the army, and should he rally them before we get back-well, they may go on to fight against my will." Hakuei jumped upwards into the saddle, turning her horse swiftly. Seishun ran over and mounted her own horse, quickly pushing it into a gallop.

_Would Ryosai really go as far as to try and wipe out the village with us there? The man is certainly foul-tempered and shady… _Seishun ground to a halt as Hakuei gasped, slowing. Seishun's eyes grew wide at the the sight-Ryosai, sitting triumphantly on his horse, sneering down at them. The army behind him shifted, bows loaded and aimed directly at them. "How sad is this story? You, the beloved princess, was brutally murdered after those Kouga wretches rallied in primal anger. Faced with no choice, I stepped upwards and lead the troops to victory, avenging your death and expanding the empire!" Ryosai swung his sword down and charged, the archers behind him firing.

Seishun slid off the horse and quickly sent it running, know it would only be killed in the crossfire. She crouched down next to Hakuei's horse as the arrows above them froze, caught by the wind. Seishun clenched her fists around her swords, drawing in a deep breath as the soldiers charged, battered but mostly unharmed by the wind. "Buy me some time, Seishun." Seishun nodded and ran forwards, drawing her swords quickly.

Crossing them in front of her, Seishun stopped and yelled, "Household vessel: Sōgetsuken!"(That means _Double Moon Swords _in English). Slashing outwards, she watched as the men in front of her were blown back, the wind whipping around angrily. Shifting the grip on her swords, Seishun charged forwards, making use of the panic. _Don't kill __anyone, don't kill anyone… _Seishun jumped back, dodging a sword slash as she countered on her left. Another charged from her right, and she twisted sideways, kicking him in the stomach. Ducking down, she slashed through the leg of the man across from her, then rolled backwards as an arrow landed where her head used to be.

Panting, Seishun crossed her swords in front of herself as she heard Hakuei chant Paimon's name, the wind stirring is response. Dropping down lower to the ground, Seishun grit her teeth as the wind force tore up grass, the panicked yells of the soldiers barely reaching her ears. Wincing, Seishun stood warily and looked back at Hakuei, who was proclaiming her intent to kill Ryosai. _With her in full Djinn equip…this is going to be a hard battle! _Seishun thought. _But…there's no way I'll let Ryosai win this! _

* * *

Seishun coughed, falling forwards to one knee as blood showered the grass. She grunted in pain as someone kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling forwards. _D-Damn it…I can't move m-much and…my swords…are in enemy hands… _Seishun grit her teeth as Hakuei grunted next to her, Ryosai snarling angrily. His voice turned mocking and scornful and Seishun dug her fingers into the ground, grinding her teeth together. _My back and ribs are on fire…and I can't feel my thigh…left shoulder either…but still__…_Seishun raised her head, vision blurring. "You bastard!" Hakuei screamed suddenly, making her head ring.

A rustle of clothes, and then a violent clang. Seishun's eyes widened as she saw Hakuei bearing down on Ryosai with a sword in hand, face tight with anger. _Hakuei-dono… _Seishun thought fearfully. Placing her right hand on the ground, Seishun tried to push herself up, gasping when someone shoved her head down with a foot. _I can't…get them off…of me…Hakuei…dono…I can't… _Seishun's visioned darkened dramatically, the red tint of blood filling her left eye. _Damn it__…_ Seishun thought, mouth slack as she heard Hakuei cry out.

_Arrows…someone…fired arrows…she…can't…defend…she'll…die…like this… _Seishun bit down on her tongue hard, groaning loudly as she snapped herself awake. Her breath burned in her lungs as she pulled her head back, bracing herself on one elbow as the red stain underneath her grew larger. Hakuei was being held down in front of Ryosai, who raised his sword in triumph, starting a downwards stroke. _No… _Seishun's mind recalled her, forcing her back into unconsciousness as Ryosai let out a yell, the ground shaking. _What's…happening… _Seishun thought as her eyes closed, the darkness washing over her.

* * *

Hakuei winced as she turned Seishun over, the blood squelching under her hands. _She's lost so much of it…she's unconscious…but at least she's breathing, _Hakuei thought in relief. Looking back towards Aladdin, Hakuei saw he was moving the bodies of the soldiers, placing them next to a large rock. Looking down at Seishun, Hakuei leaned over her and pressed her forehead against her guard's, which was half-covered in blood. _I know you won't die on me, Seishun… _Hakuei opened her eyes, pulling back. _We need to get back and inform my squadron…I know they would've stayed at camp, dispute Ryosai's orders…so long as he hasn't killed them..._

"Aladdin! Could you do me a favor?" Hakuei called, turning to face the boy. Aladdin looked up in surprise, then nodded. Hakuei smiled briefly, standing slowly. "I need you to carry Seishun back to camp on your turban-back to the room you met me in that night. Can you do that for me?" Aladdin nodded, looking slightly confused. "Don't you want to come?" Hakuei shook her head, looking over at Seishun's prone figure. "We need to get her back fast. If you see anyone there, tell them to dress her wounds quickly and wait for me to arrive. Could you do that?" Aladdin nodded, understanding. "I'll circle back and pick you up too, Miss Hakuei!" Aladdin called out, pulling Ugo back into the flute.

Hakuei nodded, carefully sitting down in the middle of the field. She turned, looking over at the broken weapons and pools of blood, sighing. _Why is it that no matter where I go, no matter who I go with, there is always bloodshed? Is my wish for peace truly impossible? _Hakuei shook her head quickly, crossing her legs in front of her. _No. I have seen peace before, even made a small amount…this path, the one Ryosai tried to use, is only going to bring more violence…but how different is my own path, really? _Hakuei's eyes widened as Seishun's words rang in her ears suddenly.

_I want you to succeed in your goal of bringing about peace…because that's a __wonderful goal…Hakuei-dono is caring and kind, tolerant and talented…you never gave up, continuing with peace instead of fighting, which is more than others would've done… _Hakuei smiled to herself, the Rukh spiraling around her joyfully. _Seishun…If I could go with her, and just her…then maybe I could make lasting peace… _Hakuei blinked, then laughed suddenly. _My, what a hopeless romantic I'm turning __into…and all for my guard…my clumsy, hopeless kind guard… _Hakuei sighed, looking up at the sky. "What am I to do?" She asked, looking back around at the carnage. Standing, Hakuei began walking through the field, towards the camp.

Aladdin found her passed out halfway back, blood leaking from her arrow wounds.

* * *

Seishun blinked, squinting her eyes in the half-light. _This is…the room at camp… _Seishun's head throbbed, making her grit her teeth. Taking a deep breath, Seishun grunted as her ribs and back burned, all the pain flooding back. _Damn it…damn it, this really hurts…_ Seishun couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes as she turned her head to the side, looking around the room slowly. She blinked in confusion when she saw her cot in the corner, realizing she was lying in Hakuei's bed. _Oh no… _Seishun thought. Slowly, she turned her head to the left, almost crying out in relief. Hakuei was there, lying on her back, deep asleep.

Seishun smiled as her tears fell, this time happy instead of painful. _She's safe…she's alive…thank the gods… _Seishun let out a huge sigh of relief, wincing as her ribs throbbed again. Seishun carefully brought her left hand up, resting it between her head and Hakuei's. _Should I… _Gulping, Seishun brushed her fingers against the edge of Hakuei's cheek, eyes widening slightly. She carefully placed two fingers by Hakuei's ear, trailing around it lightly. _Her skin is so soft, even after a battle… _Seishun winced as her attempt to laugh made her lungs burn, bringing about a coughing spell.

Seishun pulled her hand away from Hakuei's face to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook gently. Tired, Seishun barely registered the blood on her hand, simply wiping it on her bandages. _It will probably be a while…before I'm fully healed…or even healed enough to train… _Seishun turned back to look at Hakuei, whose head was turned slightly away from Seishun now. Disappointed slightly, Seishun looked back up at the ceiling, not noticing the faint grin on Hakuei's "sleeping" face. Her disappointment evaporated when Hakuei turned over, shortening the distance between them to a mere inch.

Seishun stared straight upwards, feeling her face heat up as Hakuei's breath hit her neck. _This is like…pleasant torture…Hakuei-dono, why do you do this to me? _Seishun thought desperately. Hakuei hid a grin as she heard Seishun moan, obviously exasperated. Opening one eye slowly, Hakuei yawned, pretending to wake up. "Why, good morning, Seishun. How are you?" Hakuei asked calmly, as if this were a normal situation. Seishun's face darkened in color as she stammered "G-Great. How are you, Hakuei-dono?". Hakuei looked up at her and suddenly frowned slightly, setting Seishun's nerves on edge.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Seishun asked nervously. Hakuei reached up and cupped the side of Seishun's face, trailing her thumb across her cheek. "Why…why are you crying?" Seishun started, reaching up to wipe one of her eyes. "O-Oh yeah, I forgot about that…It's nothing, I just woke up and…" Hakuei raised an eyebrow and Seishun gulped, her heart pounding again. _That look…that look is alway my undoing… _Seishun sighed, pressing her head into Hakuei's hand. "It's really nothing, I p-promise…" _Damn this stuttering… _Hakuei leaned closer, concern obvious in her eyes.

Seishun melted as soon as she saw the concern-if it was really going to worry Hakuei this much… Seishun sighed and looked away, flushing pink again. "Well, when I woke up…I saw I w-was in here, so I thought…that I was in my cot but…when I found out I was in y-your bed, I th-thought you weren't…back or even…gone…" Seishun closed her eyes, bringing her hands together on the bedsheets. "I thought…I thought maybe you…you hadn't…" Seishun whimpered, unable to finish the thought. "Seishun…" Hakuei whispered, touched by her thoughtfulness, even in her injured state.

Hakuei closed her eyes and scooted closer, pressing up against Seishun's left side and placing her head on her shoulder. "Just stay right here. I promise I won't leave." Seishun blinked quickly, trying to calm her heart. "Of c-course." Hakuei carefully wrapped her hands around Seishun's arms, bitting back a giggle as Seishun's breath hitched slightly. _You really can be adorable sometimes, Seishun. I wish you knew that. _Hakuei let out a breath, relaxing completely. Seishun was slowly letting out the air in her lungs, careful not to move her arm. Hakuei opened her eyes slowly, thinking. _Should I ask her? I'm pretty sure of the answer, but…_

"Seishun? Can I ask you something?" Seishun opened her eyes, tilting her head to look at Hakuei's head. "Of course." Hakuei nodded, an uncharacteristic blush crossing her face. "Yes…how do I phrase this…well, to put it one way…have you ever…well, _slept _with…anyone?" Seishun froze, then blinked slowly. "Uh…uh…erm…I…wha…uhh…ummm…" Seishun couldn't quite put a sentence together, her brain short-circuiting from shock. _D-did she really…just ask me that? I…don't know…what to think…could she…? No, don't be crazy…she probably just wants to know because…because of…the book, that's it…yeah…still…for her to ask…I don't even know…what… _A bit of blood trickled out of Seishun's nose, going unnoticed by her until Hakuei reached up to wipe it away.

"…I'm going to take that as a no, then." Seishun nodded, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as her face betrayed her embarrassment. "Uhmm… if I m-m-may ask…" Seishun bit her lip, turning her eyes towards the door of the room, opposite of Hakuei. "Why…why d-do you…w-well…a-ask?" Seishun's chest burned, not just from the wounds, but also from curiosity. She felt Hakuei shift slightly, but couldn't stop her small noise of surprise-somewhere between a gasp and a whimper-from escaping her lips as Hakuei turned her head gently with her hands, now sitting up on her elbows. "Why do you think I'm asking?" Hakuei whispered seductively, her eyes half-closed. Seishun gulped, but relaxed slightly when Hakuei smiled, brushing her nose against Seishun's cheek.

Seishun raised her left hand, her fingertips grazing the underside of Hakuei's chin before pulling back. Hakuei leaned down and pressed her lips against Seishun's, stealing her breath away. Seishun moaned slightly as Hakuei pressed down, bringing one hand around to cup Seishun's face. Her other hand braced herself up as she shifted her legs so she was hovering over Seishun slightly, holding most of her body weight above her. _At least now I know…but I can't right now…we're both __injured, and I can't…risk anything. _Hakuei traced Seishun's jaw with her fingertips, feeling her pulse. Her heart was beating hard and fast, maybe even a bit too fast.

Hakuei broke off, looking down at Seishun with slight worry. Seishun gasped as Hakuei pulled back, her eyes half-closed, chest heaving. Hakuei worry grew as she saw Seishun's eye begin to close, her arm going slack next to her side. _Oh shit…I should've known she wasn't healed enough for this… _Hakuei moved back over to her side, pressing gently up against her arm, careful not to shift her. Seishun didn't react as Hakuei moved, continuing to take deep breaths. She slid into sleep quickly, her head lolling to the side. Hakuei smiled, deep in thought.

_She's not yet ready…then again, am I? It's been a while since…that doesn't matter. I need to make sure she's comfortable with it, then I can focus on…the rest. _

* * *

**Yay! Done! Long chapter-well, kinda. This is the most I could come up with. Not too bad, but I've still done better. Sorry to all the ppl who think I could be doing better things with my time, but it's MY time for a reason. If anyone wants to take over one of my stories-LingFan, either of the Naruto ones, my Bleach yuri one, or maybe even my Shizuru/Natsuki one-PM me. I'm seriously considering it. Hope you enjoyed, again, _may_, just MAY be some…action in the next chapter. Not promising anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmm…some people are really mad at me, apparently. Anyways, updating this story because I like it. This takes place about a week after the "Ryosai incident", then two weeks after at the split, interval, line, whatever. My point is that they're not completely healed the first half, then mostly-healed the second. And yes, I know, this is pretty similar to a chapter from my other Seishun/Hakuei story, but remember-that one never existed in this universe, so this counts as a new idea! Warnings- no under 18s reading, yuri(girlxgirl), lemon(aka smex)in this chapter, crack pairing, one gender-swapped character. Enjoy, plz R&amp;R, blah blah blah...**

Seishun panted heavily, backing up into a wall. She winced as a hand hit her shoulder hard, palm slamming her back against the wall. Seishun looked up, one eye closed as she slid slowly to the floor. "You…win…again…" Hakuei crouched down next to Seishun in concern as she saw the other girl grab her ribs in pain. "I told you not to push it…" Hakuei sighed as she ran her fingers down Seishun's cheek slowly, watching her eye open again. "S-Sorry…I just wanted to…regain some…strength…" Hakuei sighed and flicked Seishun on the forehead, smiling gently. "Idiot. If you keep re-injuring yourself, you'll never get back to full strength. Come one, then, we should be going to sleep."

Hakuei stood, stretching her back, and offered a hand. Seishun took it hesitantly, and pushed herself up mostly using her other hand. Hakuei gripped Seishun's hand tight as she began leading her towards the door, walking slightly slower than normal. Seishun nearly sighed in relief as she found her walking stick and swords, still struggling with the shame of having to use the stick. Seishun felt a tug on her hand, and found herself being guided towards the stairs to the side slowly. Her face burned red as she stammered, "I-I can w-walk, y'know…" Under Hakuei's critical gaze, however, Seishun quickly relented, letting Hakuei guide her.

When they reached the turning point of the the stairs, Hakuei stopped and looked around quickly, finding empty space on either side. Seishun looked at her in confusion as she stepped back down, a blush spreading over her face as Hakuei slid her arms around Seishun's neck slowly, leaning closer. She stopped an inch away from Seishun's face, searching her eyes. "Are you well enough…?" she asked softly. Seishun gulped and nodded, grasping the rail behind her for support as Hakuei pressed against her, making her blood roar. She felt her grip on the rail weaken, her head throbbing suddenly as Hakuei tightened her hold. Seishun knew she was flushing badly from the contact, feeling searing heat where Hakuei's lips met hers.

Hakuei felt the air around them heat up as she pressed Seishun down a bit, brushing the edge of her nose against her cheek. She couldn't tell if Seishun herself was feeling the heat as well-perhaps she was imagining it. Hakuei pulled back, wary of the sudden rise in temperature. _It was almost like she…like her kiss suddenly burned me… _"L-Lady Hakuei, I th-think I'm…having a problem…" Hakuei looked at Seishun in alarm as her eyelids fluttered quickly, the flush in her face brighter and growing still. "S-Seishun!" Hakuei yelled in panic as Seishun dropped her walking stick and stumbling, tripping down to the step below, falling against the rail. Hakuei grabbed an arm in one hand and her face in another, turning Seishun's head to face her.

"Wat's wrong?!" Hakuei felt panic rise in her throat, fearing Seishun was more injured than she had thought. Seishun's eyes fluttered weakly, and her pupils slid out of focus, her neck slackening slowly. "Haku…ei…do" Seishun's eyes closed as she slumped forwards, landing roughly in Hakuei's arms. "Seishun!" Hakuei yelled, heart throbbing. _She needs a doctor…she needs a doctor… _Hakuei quickly lifted her up, ignoring the clattering of the cane tumbling down the stairs. _You'd better be okay, Seishun… _Hakuei thought desperately.

**(Yes, I know. That was horrible writing. Live with it, I just got two cavities filled so I'm in pain. Meh.)**

* * *

Seishun blinked, her vision clearing slowly in the darkness. Then, the pain hit. Seishun opened her mouth, but found her groans suppressed by the waves of heat around her. She managed a moan, placing her teeth against each other in annoyance. Lifting an arm, Seishun pushed the blanket on top of her away, almost gasping at the cold shock. She found herself in her crossed white shirt and black pants, her blue robe missing. With the foot-thick blanket gone, Seishun began to notice the radiating heat coming from her left side.

Hakuei smiled as Seishun looked over at her in surprise, her face still crimson and soaked in sweat. "Wh..what…" Seishun's voice was hoarse, and she tried to swallow, finding her throat dry. Hakuei turned and picked up a cup on the nearby table, and slowly tipped some water into Seishun's mouth. "You've been here just over a week, Seishun. Because of your wounds, you caught a rather bad strand of fever. I'm afraid you'll have to break the fever to purge the sickness, so…" Seishun whimpered, knowing that meant agonizing hours of stuffy heat, tortured sleep, and boredom. She dropped her head to the side, facing Hakuei as she lay back down.

"So…I'm stuck…here…for a while…" Seishun sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, however, her heart lurched-Hakuei had silently moved so she was hovering above her, arms propping herself up. "No one said you had to be stuck here alone…" Seishun's eyes widened as Hakuei leaned down, catching her mouth again. Seishun relaxed, feeling some raw instinct urge her to just stay down. Hakuei pulled back and moved over so she was crouched over Seishun on all fours. Hakuei smiled gently as her hair fell on either side of Seishun's face as she blushed, shifting her arms backwards.

"S-so, if you're h-here too…th-then…what…uhh…what should we t-talk about?" Seishun stammered nervously as Hakuei's hand cupped her cheek. Hakuei chuckled as Seishun gulped, sweat running down her face. Hakuei leaned down again and kissed her, feeling the searing heat once again. Seishun let out a small moan as her eyelids flickered, waves of heat crashing over her head. Hakuei broke the kiss, drawing in a breath before saying, "Who said we should talk?" She rubbed her thumb across Seishun's cheek before catching her guard's mouth again.

Seishun swallowed as she felt Hakuei's tongue probe her lips, and slowly opened her mouth. Turning her head slightly, Hakuei ran the tip of her tongue over Seishun's bottom teeth, moving down to her tongue. Seishun whimpered as Hakuei pressed her tongue down, secretly enjoying the quick domination. Hakuei pulled back suddenly, wiping a bit of saliva off of her chin. "I sense no resistance from you…" Seishun's eyes flickered from Hakuei's before coming back as Hakuei grinned, leaning towards her ear. "Does this mean you…don't want me to stop?" Seishun shuddered as Hakuei let out a warm breath on her ear, stirring up a burning feeling in her stomach.

"W-well…I don't r-really…see wh-why…y-you sh-sh…" Seishun trailed off as Hakuei leaned back towards her, shifting her elbows up until they were by Seishun's neck. Hakuei placed her chin in her hands, leaning forwards so she was an inch away from Seishun's nose. "You don't see why I should what?" Hakuei whispered. Seishun squirmed a bit, her cheeks flushing a darker red than before. Hakuei leaned down, pushing Seishun's chin up slightly with her nose. "You don't see why I should _what, _Seishun?" Seishun's breath hitched as Hakuei kissed the edge of her chin, trailing slowly down her neck.

_Hakuei-dono is suddenly…so…I would say sexy, but…she normally is...and...devilish also fits…right now... _Seishun yelped in surprise, her eyes shooting open, as Hakuei scraped her teeth gently over her neck. Hakuei pulled back and hovered above Seishun's face again, her expression unreadable. "Seishun…please, if you want-or need-me to stop…please…just tell me now…before…" Seishun blinked at the tone of her voice-barely distinguishable worry. Seishun took a deep, trembling breath and cautiously reached her hand up, resting her fingers on the side of Hakuei's neck. "I…I don't really s**-**see…a good r**-**reason why you…why you should s**-**stop…" Seishun said, feeling Hakuei's gaze bore into her head.

Hakuei smiled, her heart losing a small weight that had been burdening it. _If she's really okay with it…no, calm down…you know what happens when you get too excited in…these situations… _Hakuei blinked in surprise as she felt her head being tugged down softly, but recovered quickly when she felt the now-familiar searing heat from Seishun's mouth. Hakuei's head tingled with happiness as Seishun brought her other hand up to Hakuei's cheek, the trembling less noticeable now. Hakuei twisted her head again, pressing down with more force. Seishun moaned suddenly and Hakuei's eyebrow twitched, almost annoyed by how much that one little sound had turned her on. Hakuei slowly pushed her legs backwards, breaking the kiss to look down into Seishun's eyes.

"Tell me if I need to stop, okay?" Hakuei murmured, half-closing her eyes. Seishun bit her lip and nodded, turning her head to the side as Hakuei shifted backwards. Hakuei gently kissed her neck, going quickly to avoid the heat. Seishun sighed a little bit and Hakuei looked up at her sharply, bordering between alarm and fascination. "S**-**sorry, I'm just…ah**-**ahhh…" Seishun swallowed her words as Hakuei let the tip of her tongue trail down her neck, followed closely by her teeth. Seishun gasped as Hakuei gently bit down, sending small tingles down her arms and torso. Hakuei increased the pressure slightly, making sure not to break the skin. Seishun turn her head to the side slightly, exposing more of her neck to Hakuei's eyes. _I really, really don't want to hurt or scare her…especially now, when she's injured and it's her first time..._

Hakuei gently removed her teeth, observing the small red marks she had made with satisfaction. Hakuei placed her hands on Seishun's shoulders, looking into her eyes for permission as she tugged at the fabric slightly. Seishun's eyes widened and something flashed quickly behind them**-**fear or want, Hakuei couldn't tell. It was gone within a second and Seishun closed her eyes before taking another deep breath and nodding slightly. Hakuei held the eye contact for another second before leaning up to give her a light peck on the cheek, attempting to reassure her. She then moved back down, hooking her fingers into the sides of Seishun's collar.

Hakuei felt a bit of panic flutter in her chest as more heat rose up around her, noting how Seishun's clothes were already damp with sweat. _I know she needs to heat up to break the fever…but at this rate, she'll burn…and I might with her… _Hakuei shook her head, chiding herself for thinking something that silly. She pulled the sleeves farther down Seishun's arms, exposing her shoulders and most of her collarbone. _It looks exactly like Hakuryuu's shirt… _Hakuei realized, pausing for a moment to look at it(tunic, shirt, cross-torso robe, whatever the hell ya call that thing). Seishun shifted slightly underneath her, snapping Hakuei back to reality.

Hakuei leaned down, pretending not to notice Seishun's worsening blush as she gently licked her collarbone. Hakuei moved some of her own hair out of the way as she ran her tongue across in a straight line, pulling Seishun's shirt/robe a little bit farther down. Moving down, Hakuei stayed right behind the retreating cloth until she heard Seishun's whimper, realizing she had reached the beginning of her breasts. Hakuei wanted to laugh at Seishun's cute, squirmy behavior, but knew that would be rather cruel to do. Instead, Hakuei tugged it down by fractions, slowing herself. _If I do this and she regrets it… _Hakuei stopped and sighed, conflicted. _I don't want to force her…but on the other hand, I'll go crazy at this rate…she did agree to it…and I told her to stop me if it's too much… _Hakuei bit her lip, waiting for Seishun to ask for pause.

When nothing happened, Hakuei looked back down and closed her eyes. With a quick movement, she pulled Seishun's shirt down and licked across the top of her breast. Seishun, who had been completely unprepared for this, arched her back and gasped, eyes widening. She shivered, her eyes half-closing as Hakuei did it again, making her pant slightly. Seishun rolled her head back and moaned loudly as Hakuei rubbed her teeth along her nipple, listening carefully to her reactions. Hakuei breathed heavily down on Seishun's skin and took her left mound into her mouth, making Seishun cry out slightly. Seishun shivered violently, her hands fisting the sheets, head throbbing-not painfully, but just…throbbing.

Seishun let out a breath as Hakuei broke off, shifting back to sit up on her knees. "Was that so bad?" Hakuei said breathlessly, still tasting Seishun's skin and sweat in her mouth. Seishun shook her head quickly, sucking in another breath. "I d-didn't th-think you'd…b-be b-b-bad…" Seishun's eyes widened as Hakuei caught her in a quick, hot kiss, her lips coated in saliva. Seishun had no hesitation in parting her lips this time when Hakuei asked, feeling the invading tongue skip lightly over her own. Hakuei broke off, not moving her head back, then pressed down again with a blaze of heat.

Seishun could feel something swirling in her stomach-at a guess, she would say minor lust. _I-I don't believe this…now I'm lusting over Lady Hakuei… _A sense of shame creeped into Seishun's head, slowing her movements some as she thought about what she was doing. _It's true that Lady Hakuei made the first__…_advances, _but…was I supposed to not respond? I couldn't do that to her…so…am I doing the right thing? _Seishun blinked in surprise as a finger poked her forehead; She looked up to see Hakuei looking down on her with a curious expression. "What's wrong?" Seishun started, realizing she must've let her mind wander. "N-nothing! I was just…th-thinking…" Seishun gulped as Hakuei narrowed her eyes slightly and moved closer, obviously suspicious.

"Oh? What were you "thinking" about, then?" Seishun shrunk down as Hakuei's nose brushed against hers, avoid Hakuei's searching gaze. "It was r-really nothing…my mind just…went blank…" Seishun shivered as Hakuei's hand found its way to the center of her chest, slowly tracing a circle. "So…is there not enough here to entertain you?" Seishun's eyes widened as she realized she was trapped by Hakuei's clever manipulation-she would either have to say she didn't find Hakuei entertaining and risk getting killed or rejected, or confess the truth. "N-no, you a-are…I was just thinking about…well…I'd r-really rather not s-say…" Seishun stammered, eyes flickering from Hakuei's intense gaze to the ceiling above.

Hakuei sighed in defeat, surprising Seishun. "Oh fine. You really don't have to do as I tell you**-**so long as you know you're going to be punished for that." Hakuei's sly grin sent Seishun into a minor panic attack as she realize she had been played. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. "O-of course, my lady…I'm sorry…" Hakuei hummed softly, know she could make Seishun do almost anything she wanted to-well, she could try. "Now, let's see…how to punish you…" Seishun gulped nervously as Hakuei's eyes ran down her body, quickly coming back up again.

"What do you think, Seishun? Should I do something to you, or have you do something?" Hakuei whispered sexily in her ear, sending shudders down Seishun's spine. _G-god…at this rate, she'll won't even have to touch me to make me go crazy… _Seishun let out a hiss as Hakuei's teeth bit her ear without warning, tugging. "You didn't answer me…now that I think about it, maybe I should be the one to do something…" Seishun gulped and looked away, feeling the temperature rise slightly. "W-whatever y-you think is b-b-best…" Seishun muttered, finding her mouth dry. She closed her eyes as Hakuei's breath hit the side of her face, then vanished. Seishun felt the hand between her breasts slide down, reaching her stomach.

"No complaints?" Hakuei asked teasingly, rubbing patterns Seishun's stomach with her fingers. "N-no…never…" Seishun moaned, feeling the heat of Hakuei's hands shift slightly. Seishun looked up when something brushed her nose, finding Hakuei's face hovering above her own. "Can I…I mean, I'd be taking something that I really have no right to..." Hakuei trailed off, searching Seishun's eyes. Seishun knew what Hakuei was asking-while it was very thoughtful of her, there was no point in asking. She quickly lifted her head and gave Hakuei a kiss on the cheek, taking a deep breath. "I am y-yours, so…that's a rather r-redundant question…" Seishun heard a small laugh from above, the warmth from Hakuei's breath burning like fire on her skin. Hakuei reached one hand up and intertwined her fingers with Seishun's, smiling. "Good girl." Hakuei said.

Seishun squirmed, pleased yet anxious about Hakuei's reaction. She froze then relaxed as Hakuei kissed down her neck, attaching her teeth to the base of it and sucking. Seishun gasped at the sensation, sighing when Hakuei released her neck."Yes…how silly of me to ask…" Hakuei murmured, shifting down until her head was level with Seishun's stomach. Seishun swallowed as Hakuei kissed her stomach, her free hand trailing down Seishun's side. Hakuei gently rested the edges of her fingers on Seishun's pants, brushing against the skin. Tugging down softly, Hakuei exposed the edge of her underwear and thigh, pulling the band of the fabric into her grasp. One of Seishun's legs slowly slid upwards, her toes digging into the mattress as Hakuei wrestled the stubborn material down to Seishun's knees. Feeling a sudden tightening around her hand, Hakuei glanced up to see Seishun's expression of nervous distress. Softening, Hakuei shifted back upwards, using Seishun's arm to help prop herself up.

Hakuei gave her a quick kiss, sliding the fingers of her free hand up slowly. She felt Seishun start when she ran the tips of her fingers through soft, wet hair. Hakuei gave a small shiver before breaking off, pressing her hand down firmly to give Seishun a final warning. Seishun just turned her head a bit, giving Hakuei room to press her head into her neck. Comfortable, Hakuei gently slid a finger across Seishun's slit, feeling the small shivers that trailed through Seishun's body. Suppressing her impatient lust, Hakuei slowly pressed two fingers down, feeling Seishun's heartbeat loud in her ears. Seishun let out a muffled gasp as Hakuei started, twitching her fingers slightly. Resisting the urge to giggle, Hakuei just bit her lip and pressed harder, nearly at her second knuckle. Seishun flinched as Hakuei's fingers broke through the remains of her barrier(hymen in scientifical terms), sending a ripple of pain through her stomach. She bit her lip, not wanting to show how much it had actually hurt. Hakuei noticed the tension and kissed her neck, blowing on the skin softly.

_My fingers feel like they're in lava…she's burning and tight, really tight… _Hakuei slowly pulled her fingers back, murmuring into Seishun's ear softly whenever she flinched, trying to reassure her. "H-Hakuei-d-dono…y-you don't have to b-be so…gentle if you…don't w-want to…" Hakuei started, looking up at Seishun's face. She showed no signs of pain, although her neck was still tensed up. "I don't want to m-make you think I'm a-asking, but you seem t-to be h-holding back…" Seishun stammered, smiling weakly. Hakuei blinked, then pressed her head back into Seishun's neck. "It's not l-like I'll b-b-break…" Seishun bit her lip as Hakuei began in creasing her pace, sending pulses through her stomach. _The pressure in my stomach…this means I'm…about to… _Seishun's overheated cheeks couldn't blush a darker color, so Hakuei didn't notice Seishun's hesitation until she tried to speak. "H-Hakuei-d-dono…I'm…" Hakuei nodded into her neck, hoping she understood as the force behind her fingers increased.

Seishun swallowed and gripped the bed sheet, fingers curled into a messy fist. Seishun's eyes clamped shut as she felt Hakuei's thumb brush over her clit and press, increasing the feelings moving through her body. Seishun bit down on her tongue as her back seized up and her thighs jerked suddenly. Hakuei winced as her fingers were crushed by Seishun's muscles, which were contracting quickly. Seishun felt the pressure in her stomach break as a hot rush went through her body, making her scream through her teeth at the absurd amount of release. Hakuei shuddered as Seishun's liquid flowed over her hand, burning worse than the girl's fever heat. _G-God, at this rate she'll make it feel like a cool breeze is snow… _Hakuei smiled to herself as she buried her face into Seishun's hair, hearing the low gasps that signaled the end of her orgasm.

Seishun swallowed dryly as her breathing calmed, shivering from the radiating heat as Hakuei withdrew her hand and brought it up to her neck. She hissed as something hot hit the side of her neck, then moved away. A sucking noise drew her attention back to Hakuei's head, where she watched with wide eyes as Hakuei licked her fingers clean. Sighing, Hakuei opened her eyes again and caught Seishun's look, smiling. "Mmmm, I almost forgot…" Hakuei murmured, leaning back over Seishun's head. She gently took her chin in her hand and kissed her guard again, letting her taste herself. Seishun felt tears gather inexplicably at the corner of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. As Hakuei broke off, Seishun reached up and caught her cheek, making Hakuei pause. Slowly closing her eyes, Seishun drew Hakuei back down into another kiss, getting am eager response. Hakuei's wet hand made its way into Seishun's hair, pressing her into the kiss harder. Hakuei pushed her tongue into Seishun's mouth without warning, meeting a surprising amount of rebellion from the other girl's tongue. After a brief battle, Hakuei won by stroking Seishun's neck until she lost all concentration and surrendered. Hakuei started suddenly, tongue tasting something like iron in Seishun's mouth.

Seishun whimpered as Hakuei pressed her tongue down roughly, confirming her theory. Hakuei broke off and took a deep breath, looking down into Seishun's half-closed eyes. "Why is your tongue bleeding, love?" Hakuei whispered. Seishun closed her eyes as Hakuei's husky tone reached her ears, sending a small shiver down the back of her neck. Seishun suddenly turned her head down, avoiding Hakuei's gaze as she pressed her head into her chest. "I b-bit down by accident…" Seishun murmured, weariness creeping up on her. Hakuei just pressed her face down into Seishun's head, exhaling softly. "That was fun. Don't you think?" "…yes…" Seishun said, somewhat embarrassed. Hakuei leaned back and sat up, crouching back over slightly to lift Seishun's head up by the chin. "Seishun, do you want to tell me something?" Hakuei asked, watching sweat trail down the side of Seishun's brow. Seishun started and bit her lip, those tears welling up in the corner of her eyes again. "I…I really… can't say l-lo…Hakuei-dono…" Seishun tried to turn her head to the side, but Hakuei caught her gently and held her face straight.

_Hakuei-dono's been nothing but kind and patient with me, and just gave me this, and I start crying right after…why is that?! Why can't I just be normal around her, and react positively?! _"Seishun. Seishun," Hakuei said urgently, gently shaking the girl's shoulders. "Shhhhh. You don't have to say anything. Rest now, you need to recover from this fever." Hakuei slid off of Seishun's front gently, pulling the blankets back up to cover her. Seishun watched her slow movements, every small sign of disappointment making her cringe inside. As Hakuei laid down next to her and turned slightly to face the opposite side, Seishun finally let her tears fall, breaking through the skin on her lips. Without thinking, she slid closer to Hakuei and wrapped her arms around her torso, pressing her face in between Hakuei's shoulder blades. "I…I l-love…you…" Seishun whimpered, each word tough to squeeze out. Hakuei didn't react at first, only reaching up to take one of Seishun's hands in her own. "Thank you, Seishun." Hakuei whispered these words softly, closing her eyes as Seishun's chin perched on her shoulder. _I knew it… _Hakuei thought, listen to Seishun's breathing even out. Slowly, Hakuei turned so she was embracing Seishun fully, pressing her face into her neck. _I should return her words, yet…would they really help? Of course they would, what am I thinking…making her think I'm using her for a one-sided love would do neither of us any good…what a ridiculous notion. _"Seishun," Hakuei whispered, her eyes nearly shut, "I…love you too."

Seishun didn't respond, fast asleep against the princess's chest. Hakuei surprised a giggle, tightening her arms protectively around Seishun's waist. _Mine, and only mine, _she thought happily.

* * *

**Okay! A some-what bad ending for the chapter, but hey! I finished something! Where's ma dang cookie? Lolz kidding anyways I hope the few ppl that actually read my stories/this story enjoyed, will prob to some more chapters, as I want to try more romance than smex. Hardcore lemon is for other stories and pairings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'ma back! Announcement here- THIS STORY HAS BEEN DEEMED TOO...'MEH' TO CONTINUE AS ORIGINALLY PLANNED. FROM HERE ON OUT, THERE WILL BE MORE PLOT DISPLACEMENT AND OOC-NESS. So yeah, normal warnings- yuri, crack, smex, no under 17s reading. It's the morning after the last chapter, though, so… plan accordingly. I actually don't have much to say in this…ah well. It's nearly summer, I don't care anymore! FREEDOM!**

* * *

Hakuei opened her eyes slowly, resisting the urge to yawn. Stretching her arms out over her head, she turned slowly to see Seishun's sleeping form turned slightly towards her. Hakuei smiled as she noticed the peaceful expression on Seishun's face, the way her hair was all messy, and how her bruised wrists were crossed on the pillow-

_Wait._

_Bruised?! _Hakuei thought.

Blinking the sleep away quickly, Hakuei grabbed one of Seishun's hands in her own, raising her arm carefully. There was a ring of purple around Seishun's wrist, fading out to a nasty yellow at the edges. Hakuei pressed the back of Seishun's hand to her face, sighing. _Why did I…I must never do this again…hurting her is really the last thing I want… _Hakuei was jolted from her trance as Seishun's finger brushed against her nose, wrist now turned to the side. Hakuei let go of Seishun's wrist as their eyes met, and offered a small smile. "G-good morning, Seishun. I…trust you slept well?" Seishun's cheeks burned a deep red as she looked down and suddenly yelped, covering herself with the blanket.

"A-a-ah! Y-yes! I d-did! Really well! B-but a-ah, Ha-hakuei-dono, wh-why are you st-stuttering? Th-that's not…like you…at all…" Seishun trailed off nervously as Hakuei's face grew pensive. "S-sorry, I sh-shouldn't have asked…" Seishun tried to bow, but found that that made the blanket slide down her shoulders some. Hakuei leaned forwards, putting her face an inch away from Seishun's nose. Seishun blinked, trembling, eyes flicking between Hakuei's own. "…highness?" Seishun asked, swallowing dryly. Hakuei didn't respond, she just put her hands down on either side of Seishun's hips and leaned closer, almost touching foreheads. Seishun took another deep breath, feeling Hakuei's breath graze her chin as her eyes bore holes in Seishun's head.

"Go on. I'm waiting for you, if you want to." Hakuei's husky voice**-**and words**-**shocked Seishun, and she blinked a few times before looking away, then back. "D-do you mean…" "Yes. If you want to, kiss me, Seishun." Hakuei closed her eyes, face unchanged and expression neutral. Seishun gulped nervously and leaned a bit closer, hesitantly closing her eyes. Remembering to turn her head at the last second, Seishun felt her nose brush Hakuei's cheek as their lips met. Hakuei relaxed, moving her hands closer to Seishun's legs. Seishun felt her head being pushed down, but didn't resist, submitting until she was on her back again, blanket still mostly covering her somehow. Hakuei broke off in a haze, pulling back. "Seishun, I'm…sorry I bruised your wrists. I don't think I was thinking clearly last night." Seishun blinked, looking up into Hakuei's clouded eyes. "I-it's fine, really, I can't f-feel it or anything…" Seishun murmured, rubbing the side of her wrist as proof.

Hakuei bent down slightly and kissed the edge of Seishun's wrist, barely pressing down on it. "Let's get dressed, shall we? I believe we may need to change the bedsheets as well…" Seishun's blush returned with a vengeance as she recalled last night's events in full detail. "Y-y-yes, th-that may be n-n-nessecary…" Seishun murmured, turning to the edge of the bed. Starting, Hakuei wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, breaking her train of thought. Feeling her stiffen, Hakuei pressed her head into the back of Seishun's neck, breathing softly on her pulse point. "I almost forgot…" Hakuei said, her voice coming out a lower tone than she'd intended. Pulling back the curtain of blue hair, Hakuei gently bit down on Seishun's neck, hearing her gasp in surprise. Hakuei grunted slightly as Seishun leaned forwards, trembling, held up only by her elbows as Hakeui crouched over her back. Unclenching her jaw, Hakuei wiped the saliva off of her chin as she slid gracefully off of the bed, leaving Seishun in a flustered mess behind her.

"Come on, Seishun, we _do_ have work to do today. I'm going to have a hard time stopping myself soon if you don't get up…" Seishun yelped in panic as more steam poured out of her ears, nearly tripping off of the bed in her haste to get dressed. _Mmmmm, maybe that last one was a bit mean of me… _Hakuei thought absently as she brushed herself off then strode towards Seishun, who was struggling with her robe tie. "Do you want me to help, Seishun?" Hakuei purred, sliding her arms around Seishun's waist from behind and settling her head on her shoulder. _God, now I can't keep my hands off of her… _Seishun shivered as Hakuei's hands found the back of her own, untangling them from the knot of the robe. "H-Hakuei-dono…" Seishun moaned softly as the latter moved her hand inside of Seishun's robe, brushing across her stomach. Struggling to keep her balance-as she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach Seishun's shoulder with her chin-Hakuei was breathing heated air over the bite marks she had left on Seishun's neck, driving the younger girl crazy.

"Ah, my bad." Hakuei whispered, shifting her head back. "We have to get out of here at some point, yes? It's such a shame…" Hakuei trailed off, yanked Seishun's robe tight around her. Gasping, Seishun managed to choke out a weak "yes" in response, holding a hand up to her stomach. Hakuei pulled out a chair by her desk, opening the drawer as she sat down. _Calm down, Hakuei. You're all over her, and if you take it any further, you won't be able to stop yourself. _Hakuei let out a deep breath, trying to set up her normal composure. _But she's so damn _adorable _like this! Not to mention a fair bit sexy…no! It's morning now. You and Seishun need to be acting normally, as you usually do. Pretend Kouha or Hakuryu is here. That way, you're both serious and not…not… _Hakuei put her face in her hand, cheeks burning. "Hakuei-dono?" Seishun said cautiously, adjusting her sword strap.

"Ah? Oh, sorry, Seishun. Just…organizing my thoughts. We have work to do…wait. What is today?" Hakuei said suddenly, looking for her calendar. Seishun strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out the calendar, offering it to Hakuei with a pen. Crossing out a few days, Hakuei looked up. "Follow me a minute, Seishun." Hakuei laid the calendar down on the table and stood, setting a brisk pace out the door.

* * *

Hakuei steered past their normal office, surprising Seishun. "Hakuei-dono, aren't we going…?" Seishun stopped when Hakuei shook her head, turning down another hallway. "As you may have heard, Hakuryu is leaving for Sindria today, and I wish to see him off. He won't be back for a least a few weeks, and I do worry…" Hakuei trailed off, and Seishun fell silent, thinking.

As they walked out to the port, Hakuryu waved them over from amidst a group of guards, smiling. "Onee-san, I'll see you when I get back. Good luck on your campaign." Hakuryu bowed in respect, a gesture which Hakuei and Seishun both returned. However, when Hakuei and Hakuryu rose, Seishun stayed in her bow a moment longer, wishing him well in her mind. Straightening up, Seishun found-surprisingly-Hakuryu's eyes on her for a moment, then he turned back to Hakuei. "-and make sure you don't attack anyone unnecessarily. Remember, we are at peace with Sindria. Have a good time on your journey."

Hakuei smiled as Hakuryu waved from the departing boat before turning back. Seishun bit her lip when she saw Hakuei's sudden frown- "Hakuei-dono, what's…what's wrong?" she asked cautiously. Hakuei turned to Seishun in surprise, as if just realizing she was there. "It's nothing, just…while we are technically allies with Sindria, I worry about a war-the Seven Seas Alliance is strong, and the Kou Empire may not be able to oppose their combined might…should war break out before Hakuryu leaves Sindria…" Hakuei fell silent, worry evident in her eyes.

Seishun took a step towards Hakuei, arm partially outstretched, then froze, hesitating. "I-I'm sure he'll be fine…Hakuryu-dono is strong, and no drastic changes have occurred with the alliance…Hakuei-dono, I-eh…n-nevermind." Seishun suddenly blushed, turning her gaze to the ocean. Hakuei raised an eyebrow, bringing one arm up from her side to cup the bottom of Seishun's face. "What were you going to say, Seishun?" Hakuei asked as Seishun stiffened. _Ha-Hakuei-dono is s-suddenly touching my f-face… _Seishun blinked, her face growing crimson as she smiled slightly(and stupidly).

"W-Well, forgive my impudence, b-but I thought perhaps th-that Hakuryu-dono wouldn't want you t-to stress yourself out over s-something like his safety-I-I wouldn't either, so…" Seishun felt her face flush more as a quick, sly look crossed Hakuei's face- her eyes narrowed and her lip curved into what could be called a smirk-but it was gone in an instant, replaced with amusement. "Ah, you're probably right, Seishun. Now, let's go finish our report, yes?" Seishun nodded numbly as Hakuei pulled her hand away, tipping her chin up with a finger playfully. Seishun could barely stop herself from melting at the touch-it was like Hakuei was intentionally provoking her. _Ah, she probably is. _The realization hit Seishun like a ton of bricks. Trailing obediently, Seishun glanced around nervously from her spot behind Hakuei, looking to see if anyone had seen them.

"Wow, that was a bit brave." Seishun froze, head jerking around to spot Kougyoku a few feet to their right, hiding behind the shadow of a tree. "Good morning, Kougyoku. What do you mean by "that was a bit brave"?" Seishun let out a low breath, bowing as she should while Hakuei took the lead. "That. The little lovey-dovey gesture back there. Do you honestly think I'm as blind as our brothers?" Kougyoku asked with a pout. "Honestly, Hakuei, next time just stake your claim and be proud. Are you hiding it for the Empire's sake or you own?" Kougyoku asked suddenly. Seishun stiffened, trying to avoid Kougyoku's stare. "It's rather complicated, Kougyoku, but I'd like to know why you care so much." Hakuei's voice was icy and Seishun bit back the urge to unlatch end her sword as Kougyoku frowned heavily.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your former interests, does it?" Hakuei asked softly. Kouguyoku's cheeks burned as she shook her head quickly, taking a step back as Hakuei approached her. "Hey, I was 13, okay! Forget about that, Hakuei! Geez, the real reason I stopped you was for something else!" Hakuei stopped her advance, raising an eyebrow in question. Seishun looked nervously between them, feeling a bit of dread knot in her stomach. "The truth is...well, I've been working on fighting multiple opponents with my Djinn Equip, and since the others are out raiding..." Hakuei smiled, letting out a small laugh. "You want us to help you train? Kouguyoku, you've could've asked me earlier, without having to draw us over here in such a manner."

Kouguyoku crossed her arms and muttered something, glancing around. "I know, but that's still the case right now, and with both of us...think you can handle it? Wouldn't want an imbalanced fight, right?" Hakuei asked, smiling broadly. Seishun gulped, still standing about ten feet away from the two of them. She could barely make out their conversation, but didn't want to be rude and assume it was all for her to hear. Her theory was confirmed when Hakuei bent to whisper something in Kouguyoku's ear that made her blush harder. Kouguyoku grabbed Hakuei's shoulders, which were shaking with laughter, and leaned over to her ear. Hakuei's face began to show puzzlement, and she glanced back at Seishun briefly as Kouguyoku pulled away, smirking. "Now, then. Come on, Seishun, we're going to have a training round!"

Kouguyoku wheeled around and started marching towards the practice area, pulling out her Metal Vessel. Seishun jogged over to Hakuei, who was staring at Kouguyoku's retreating back. "Hakuei-dono? We're having a match against her with your Metal Vessel, right?" Hakuei started a bit, looking up at Seishun with a surprised expression before relaxing. "Yes. We have to win, too, Seishun. We've...well, made a bet, I suppose. Just follow my orders and don't use your vessel until I say so, okay?" Seishun nodded, taking a step back.

"Hak-" was as far as she go before Hakuei grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards again. Seishun's eyes shot open as Hakuei stood on her tiptoes and gave her a peck on the nose, sending a stroke of red across her face. "H-hakuei-dono, someone will s-see..." Seishun muttered, willing herself to shut up and get another kiss anyways. "Oh well. Come one, then. We have a match to win," Hakuei said, spinning on one heel and striding towards where Kouguyoku had gone. Seishun sighed, smiling wearily in confusion as she followed Hakuei's quick pace.

* * *

** Yes, yes, I know. Update sometimes besides this. Ah well. Anyways, if someone would be so kind as to leave a review and tell me whether or not they would like a battle scene in the next chapter. I already know the outcome of the battle, but writing that scene would make it a LOT longer than I would like, so...if I don't get a request for the scene within two weeks of this chapter going up, I'll make the chapter without. Bye!**


End file.
